


break me down

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve and Tony share a bed on Clint's farm. Tony is horny but Steve refuses to have sex when he's angry.





	break me down

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with ideas for this day. I'm not entirely sure why. 
> 
> Light angsty sex for Day 15 of Kinktober's prompt "Intercrural sex".

Steve and Tony were playing a dangerous game here.

When Laura had given them the tour, she’d shown them their room was on the other end, far from the rest of the rooms. Whether that was because they just knew Nat better or because Clint thought he and Tony couldn’t get through the night without fighting, Steve wasn’t sure. Either way, he was thankful because he didn’t know how much longer he could last.

His hand was placed firmly over Tony’s mouth, their sweaty, writhing bodies rocking the bed and knocking the headboard against the wall repeatedly. Tony groaned, stifled in Steve’s palm as he thrust, his cock sliding between Tony’s thighs and not deep inside of him, which is what they both wanted. Tony pulled at his cock, pushing back into Steve’s body but it just wasn’t enough.

Tony was greedy. It was partially why they were in this mess to begin with.

He let out a frustrated growl, tossing his head back and away from Steve’s hand. “This isn’t working.”

Steve panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed between Tony’s thick thighs. “It’s working just fine for me.”

“Well, that’s great for you but I need you to-“

“Why am I not surprised?” he spat, curling his arm around Tony’s chest and snapping his hips forward.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony gripped Steve’s hair, panting as Steve shook the bed.

“Nothing, nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Just forget it.”

“What did that mean?”

“Can this wait?”

“No, it can’t,” Tony insisted, elbowing Steve’s side.

Cursing, Steve slowed to a stop and rolled over on top of Tony. His eyes were wide and hesitant as Steve unloaded. “Everything is about you. Ultron happened because of you. The Tower was attacked because of you. We’re here because of you.”

“No, we’re here because you think small and I think big.” He blinked slowly, his lashes unfairly long and beautiful. His eyes a bright brown as they stared up at Steve. “I screwed up really, really, really bad. I know that, Steve but you never thought to ask why.”

“I asked. I’m still trying to figure out how you did this right under my nose.”

“Maybe you don’t pay as much attention to me as you think you do.”

Steve’s mouth fell open, “Oh, so what, it’s my fault?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You as good as said it!” Steve ran a hand over his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

Tony’s face darkened, his eyes narrowing as he asked, “Can we talk about this later? I’m exhausted.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, I’m horny.”

“What do you want me to do, Tony?” Steve asked, rolling over on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Fuck me.”

“I don’t particularly feel like doing that, right now.”

Tony studied him plainly, his voice flippant. “A very big part of you does, apparently.”

“I don’t do that.”

“What? Fuck the desperate?”

“Make love to you when I’m angry,” he replied, turning over on his side.

Silence.

“So don’t.” Steve froze, opening one eye and turning over. Tony’s eyes were dark, licking his lips as he climbed over Steve. “Just fuck me.”

“I told you-“

“You’re mad at me and I need this.” Steve sighed, starting to reply when Tony’s hand gripped his cock, stroking him firmly. Steve’s breath caught, stomach twisting as he felt himself harden in Tony’s hand. “Fuck me, Steve.”

“Tony,” he began, fighting to keep a clear head as the heat coiling in his center took center stage and he felt his hips buck into Tony’s hand. “I don’t know what you’re playing at.”

Tony rolled his hips, his cock sliding wet and hard against Steve’s stomach. “We’d both feel better.” He reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube, slicking his hand and stroking Steve once more. Slippery and tight, Steve pushed into his grip with a low grunt, holding Tony’s gaze.

“I’m not going to hurt you to make you feel better.” Tony averted his gaze briefly, concentrating on Steve’s cock sliding through his fist. “I don’t hate you.”

“Guess we don’t have that in common.”

Steve’s chest tightened as Tony handed the lube to Steve and rose up on his knees, looking to Steve expectantly. He took it, going through the motions as Tony’s thighs tensed. He pressed his fingertips to Tony’s entrance, circling it tentatively as Tony sighed and pushed down on them. Steve worked them in slowly, too slow for Tony’s tastes. He pushed down insistently, his breath quickening as he took Steve deep inside.

“Slow down,” Steve breathed, palming Tony’s stomach but he paid Steve no attention.

“More. Give me more,” he pleaded, his eyes closed as Steve crooked his fingers.

His cock hung hard and aching between his legs, pulsing wetly along Steve’s abdomen. Steve pumped him slowly, taking his time before sliding a third finger inside. Tony took it earnestly, his tight heat sucking Steve inside easily. His cock jerked in sympathy, spilling beads of precome as he prepped Tony to take him inside.

In no time at all, Tony was rising up and pressing the blunt head of Steve’s cock against his entrance. He slid down smoothly, rather quickly than he usually would and Steve looked to him in concern. Tony’s brow furrowed, lip caught tight between his teeth but he quickly settled in a rhythm, rising up and dropping back down. Once more, and again and again until Steve was overcome, his rage giving way to a confused blend of annoyance and pleasure.

Steve took hold of his hips, forcing him to slow down. Tony reached for his hands and Steve let him push them down onto the bed. At this angle, Steve’s cock was perfectly poised to press against Tony’s prostate, the first roll of his hips making Tony shudder with pleasure. His hands tightened around Steve’s as he worked his hips, the slap of skin against skin loud in the small room.

Beads of sweat slid down his neck and down his chest, his nipples hard, his cock heavy and slapping against Steve’s stomach. Steve gazed up at him, his stomach tightening and as much as he wanted to just let everything go, he was still angry. At Ultron, at Tony, at the hand he’d been dealt, at himself. This was why he hadn’t wanted to do this.

Tony ground down, taking Steve’s length deep inside and engulfing him in heat. He did so mindlessly, his head falling back as he chased his orgasm. Avidly. Eagerly. Selfishly. The way he did everything else.

Steve clenched his eyes shut, trying to focus on the steady burn of arousal thrumming through his blood. The feel of Tony’s thighs wrapped tight around his hips. The coolness of the sheets against his flushed skin. Anything but the anger bubbling under the surface.

“More, Steve, c’mon,” Tony begged, the headboard slapping against the wall. “Come on.”

Steve bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as Tony continued on, “Steve, let me have it.” He slowed his hips, sinking down and circling teasingly. “It’ll make us both feel better.”

“Tony, drop it.” He could feel his blood pressure rising.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’ll feel a lot better if you just-“

Steve rolled them, stretching Tony’s hands out over his head and slamming his hips forward. Tony’s breath caught, eyes wide as Steve set a punishing rhythm, his balls slapping against Tony’s ass as he gripped him tight and pumped his hips. Red clouded his vision, the rage driving him faster, faster still as he lost himself in the chase to soothe that threading hunger deep within. He wanted to come, he wanted to bury himself in side, he wanted to mark Tony, to fill him, break him down and start from scratch. He wanted to shake him, to crack him open, see all the broken and buried secrets he'd been clinging to for so long. 

A brutal thrust loosened Tony’s tongue, eyes rolling back as he panted, “I was right,” once and twice again as his lashes grew wet and he opened to meet Steve’s gaze. Eyes wide and lost, it made Steve’s chest tighten with pain. “You hate me.”

Steve pushed in deep, watching him arc and feeling that warm wetness spread between them. With a sobbing breath, Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on. Steve fucked into him, nosing into his ear with a hushed, “I don’t hate you.”

“You do.” His tight, slick heat clamped down around Steve’s cock, drawing him closer to the edge.

Grunting, Steve buried himself in deep, vision whiting out as he spilled messy and hot. Panting, he pushed in a few more times, the wet sound meeting his ears and bringing a flush to his cheeks. He closed his eyes, “I don’t hate you.”

Tony touched the back of his head, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Why not?”

Steve pulled back to see his face, the hesitance he found there. He knew what he could say: that he could never hate Tony, that he didn’t know how to. That he loved him. But he knew saying that was a surefire way to send Tony running in the opposite direction.

But Steve was keeping so many secrets already. He didn’t have room for another.

“Your heart was in the right place, Tony.” Tony’s eyes widened in response, the uncertainty near startling to see.

“How do you know that?”

“Because it’s who you are. You,” he struggled for the words. “You try to fix things before they happen. I may not get that but… I know you and I know you had your reasons.”

“Because we’re so close?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Because I love you,” Steve said plainly, holding Tony’s gaze solidly.

Tony licked his lips, a small smile in the corner of his mouth. “A few rolls in the hay and you’re throwing out the ‘l’ word? How many before you give me a ring?”

Steve knew it was more of a dig at his expense than a serious question. Which is precisely why he didn’t take the bait. “We make it through this, who knows?”

Tony rolled his eyes, his mouth working for a second before he replied. “I’m not sure how to fix this.”

Steve pet his hip, nosing into his neck with a sigh. “We’ll come up with something.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Together,” Steve finished, earning a breathy laugh.


End file.
